O Segundo Mundo: Caminhos a Hyrule
by Ianiel
Summary: Sequência de O Segundo Mundo. Link e Ianiel vivem felizes em Hyrule até que as coisas começam a dar errado.
1. A saia de brim azul

Terminado O Segundo Mundo, aqui está sua sequência, Caminhos a Hyrule! Eu, pessoalmente, estou gostando mais desse fanfic que do último. Bom, espero que vocês também pensem assim!  
  
Lembrando que em O Segundo Mundo, Link tem 17 anos e Ianiel 16. Caminhos a Hyrule começa 5 anos e seis meses depois do fim de OSM portanto, Link tem 22 anos e Ianiel, 21. Então, não pensem que ainda são aqueles adolescentes, apesar de os dois ainda se sentirem como crianças de vez em quando.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
- Terminei! - gritou Ianiel, excitada  
- Terminou? Deixe-me ver! - disse Link  
Ianiel estendeu em frente aos olhos de Link uma saia azul de um tecido que ela não conhecia, mas era parecido com o brim de seu mundo. Tinha dois bolsos laterais toscamente costurados sobre o tecido. Ianiel já não sabia costurar muito bem, ainda mais na falta de uma máquina de costura. Mas era criativa e criou um guarda-roupa completo, onde todas as roupas foram feitas por ela.  
Já havia uns bons seis meses que voltara para Hyrule. Não poderia andar por aí com as calças de skatista que usava quando atravessou o portal.  
E como gostava daquela visita a Hyrule que nunca acabaria! Todo dia que nascia era uma aventura nova.  
Certa vez decidiu ir visitar Nabooru no Spirit Temple. Como não sabia tocar a ocarina para se teletransportar até lá como Link fez naquele dia, resolveu ir andando. É claro que não conseguiu atravessar o rio de areia em Haunted Wasteland. Mas, mesmo assim, ficou perambulando pelo Gerudo Valley e fez amigos entre as gerudo. Por uma de suas amigas ladras soube que o novo rei havia nascido e, enquanto não chegava à idade de governar, Nabooru estava no comando.  
Às vezes ainda se preocupava com seus pais, imaginava se eles não estariam sentindo sua falta. Mas logo lembrava-se de que eles a apoiaram quando ela lhes contou o que que havia ocorrido e a sua decisão. Até hoje não sabe se eles realmente acreditaram nos absurdos que disse ou se estavam apenas concordando com ela, como quem diz "o médico mandou não contrariar".  
- É, ficou... bem... diferente! - disse Link, meio sem saber o que dizer sobre os fios mal arrematados e o cós mal alinhado da saia.  
- Certo, eu sei que não sou nenhum Ives Saint Lauren, mas...  
- Quem?  
- Deixa pra lá. - disse Ianiel, desistindo de explicar a Link que Ives Saint Lauren era um famoso estilista de seu mundo, afinal, ele também não saberia o que é um estilista. - Vou experimentar e ver se calculei certo.  
Ela pegou as outras roupas que estavam em cima da bancada, uma blusa de couro e outra blusa de mangas compridas, e se dirigiu a um pequeno quarto.  
A casa na árvore de Link estava ficando pequena demais para abrigar os dois, então resolveram se mudar. Ele e Ianiel construíram uma casa no meio do Lost Woods. Não era grande, mas era muito mais mais confortável que a antiga. Essa pelo menos tinha diferentes cômodos: uma sala com um sofá confortável e espaçoso; um quarto com uma cama duas vezes maior que a de Link e a qual ele e Ianiel dividiam; uma cozinha onde Link preparava as especiarias hyruleanas e Ianiel cozinhava pratos da Terra e, na falta de ingredientes, inventava algo que acabava ficando mais gostoso do qualquer outra coisa que fizesse.  
Ela saiu do aposento vestindo a saia de brim azul e uma blusa vermelha com mangas tão compridas que cobriam o dorso de suas mãos e cuja gola subia até um pouco abaixo de sua nuca, descoberta pelos cabelos curtos. Por cima usava uma blusa de couro marrom com decote quadrado e sem mangas. Ao invés de costuras, um cordão de couro fechava as laterais da blusa, como o cadarço de um tênis.  
- Não preciso falar de novo, né? - disse Link com um sorriso maroto no rosto  
- Já sei. 'Ficou linda'! - disse Ianiel, debochadamente imitando a voz de Link. Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois caiu na risada. Link não agüentou e riu também.  
- Venha cá, sua palhaça! - ele disse, rindo. Não haviam palhaços em Hyrule, apenas os dois bigodudos afeminados que jogavam bola no Market quando Link ainda era criança portanto, Ianiel teve de explicar o que era um palhaço quando chamou Link de tal coisa numa das crises de infantilidade e idiotice total dos dois.  
Ianiel correu e o abraçou, quase derrubando-o. Ele jogou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e a beijou.  
- Ei, para que servem esses cordinhas? - disse ele com fingida inocência quando seus lábios se separaram, tentando desamarrar os "cadarços" da blusa de couro.  
Ianiel tomou as mãos dele nas suas e as colocou em seu rosto.  
- Estou feliz por você ter resolvido ficar aqui. - disse Link, olhando nos olhos dela com um sorriso doce no rosto e acariciando as bochechas de Ianiel com os polegares  
- Eu também, Link. - disse ela - Iria enlouquecer se passasse mais um minuto longe de você.  
E o beijou.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Infelizmente, The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Apenas Ianiel e as lendas sobre os humanos são de minha criação.  
  
Ei, que tal um review? É só clicar no botão ali em baixo! Vocês não imaginam como é bom ver opiniões positivas sobre seus trabalhos! 


	2. Amor

Capítulo dois! Yay! Nossa, ficou bem comprido comparado aos capítulos do Segundo Mundo! É aqui que começa a confusão. O PG-13 também.  
Lembrando que em O Segundo Mundo, Link tem 17 anos e Ianiel 16. Caminhos a Hyrule começa 5 anos e seis meses depois do fim de OSM portanto, Link tem 22 anos e Ianiel, 21. Então, não pensem que ainda são aqueles adolescentes, apesar de os dois ainda se sentirem como crianças de vez em quando.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
No dia seguinte, Ianiel acordou sozinha. Quando a casa nova foi construída, ela passou a dormir com Link. Já havia se acostumado com a visão de seu amado dormindo ao seu lado todas as manhãs, mas desta vez foi diferente. Ele não estava lá. Ela tocou a área da cama onde o lençol estava amassado e percebeu o calor de Link ainda presente. "Não deve fazer muito tempo que ele levantou", pensou.  
Levantou-se, ainda em sua túnica de dormir, pensando em ir à cozinha tomar seu café da manhã, estava morrendo de fome. Mas para chegar até lá, teria de passar pela sala. E foi lá que viu Link sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando para fora.  
- Bom dia! - ela disse, beijando o rosto dele  
- Bom dia. - ele respondeu  
- Há algo errado?  
- Eu estava apenas pensando. - ele respondeu, saindo do parapeito de um salto e segurando as mãos de Ianiel - Está tudo tão calmo por aqui. Toda Hyrule está em paz, as cinco raças estão mais unidas do que nunca. Está tudo muito... suspeito, entende?  
- Entendo. Mas eu gosto dessa paz. Lá no Segundo Mundo, sempre há ao menos um povo em guerra. Isso quando não acontecem as Guerras Mundiais, onde o mundo inteiro se envolve. Acho que preciso de umas férias, poder dormir tranqüila sem ouvir bombas explodindo ao longe nem aviões partindo para o ataque.  
- É, tem razão. Acho que estou me preocupando à toa. - disse Link, sorrindo. Ianiel sorriu também.  
Sentaram-se à mesa para o café da manhã. Link estava esperando Ianiel acordar para que tomassem café juntos. Passara cinco anos comendo ao lado de Epona e, quando Ianiel voltou, sentiu-se tão feliz em tê-la por perto que as coisas que faziam separados começaram a se tornar raras.  
Ianiel levou a xícara de leite Lon Lon aos lábios e, enquanto bebia, lembrou-se:  
- Falando em Leite Lon Lon, eu combinei com Malon de ir ao Rancho hoje para ver o Sebyl. Quer ir junto?  
Link levantou uma sobrancelha.  
- Sebyl? - disse, se fingindo de sério - Ah, então resolveu confessar que está me traindo, não é? Não é?  
- Seu bobo, Sebyl é um cavalo! - Ianiel riu  
- E com um cavalo!! Ainda se me traísse com um guerreiro hylian da Guarda Real ou coisa parecida, mas nãããão! Ela me trai com um cavalo!!  
- Já vi que seu humor voltou ao normal! - ela riu - É por isso que eu te amo.  
Ele sorriu e a beijou.  
- Não se preocupe, eu vou com você até o Rancho.  
- Isso! E depois vamos ao Market, preciso comprar um par de botas.  
  
Ianiel havia pensado em ir a pé até o Lon Lon Ranch, mas Link achou que Malon gostaria de rever Epona, então os dois foram montados na égua de Link.  
- Epona! Há quanto tempo garota! - dizia Malon. A égua relinchou em resposta  
- E então, Malon, onde está o Sebyl? - perguntou Ianiel, desmontando o cavalo  
- Lá atrás, no pasto.  
Link desmontou e Epona correu até o pasto. Ianiel foi atrás. Quando alcançou Sebyl, um cavalo de pêlo claro, deu dois tapinhas carinhosos em seu dorso e montou, cavalgando até perto de Link e Malon.  
- Ah, aí está meu rival! - ele e Ianiel riram. Malon não entendeu  
- Viu que lindo? Cuidado, hein, Link - Ianiel disse em tom sarcástico  
- Eu tenho a impressão de que já vi este cavalo antes. - disse Link, pensativo  
Esforçou-se para lembrar de onde conhecia o cavalo. Até que a imagem da corrida contra Ingo veio à sua mente. Aquele charlatão queria que Link usasse Sebyl para saltar aqueles obstáculos mas ele tinha a Epona's Song, que Malon havia lhe ensinado sete anos antes. Venceu a corrida e fugiu do Rancho com Epona, desde então ela vem a Link quando ouve a música da ocarina.  
- É o cavalo de Ingo! - exclamou Link  
- Quem é Ingo? - perguntou Ianiel  
E então Malon lhe contou tudo sobre como Ingo tomara o Rancho e como o perdeu depois da corrida contra Link.  
Os três conversaram por um tempo e Ianiel e Link se despediram de Malon e deixaram o Rancho, cada um montado em seu cavalo.  
- Sabe uma coisa que eu não gostei nesse seu cavalo? - começou Link  
- Lá vem bomba... - Ianiel revirou os olhos  
- É que agora que você tem seu próprio cavalo, não tem mais desculpa para cavalgar abraçada em mim. - ele disse, fazendo bico  
- Fala como se eu precisasse de uma desculpa pra te abraçar! - Ianiel disse sorrindo. Link sorriu também.  
Desmontaram na entrada para o Market, que rodeava o Hyrule Castle. Os dois foram até a loja de couros onde Ianiel comprou um par de botas de couro preto cujo cano subia até o joelho.  
O Market havia sido reconstruído depois da batalha contra Ganondorf, assim como o Hyrule Castle. Todos os moradores e lojistas que fugiram para Kakariko Village quando o Market foi destruído agora retornavam a suas antigas e ao mesmo tempo novas casas.  
  
Link e Ianiel deixaram os cavalos na entrada do Lost Woods e foram a pé até sua casa. O caminho era tão complicado que nenhuma pessoa que não fosse um deles conseguiria chegar lá. O Lost Woods o faria andar em círculos por horas sem perceber; não andar em círculos mas ter certeza de que já passou por aqui; ou até voltar para a Kokiri Forest por um caminho pelo qual não viera e ter que começar tudo de novo.  
- Acho que devíamos ter aceitado o convite da Malon e ficado para o café. - dizia Ianiel, segurando o estômago - Estou morrendo de fome.  
- É, um queijo Lon Lon com um pãozinho feito em casa cairia bem agora.  
- Eu devo ter alguma coisa aqui - disse Ianiel revirando a mochila que levava nas costas. Tirou uma maçã de dentro dela  
- Uma maçã? - indagou Link  
- Só uma. Vamos dividir.  
Ianiel jogou a mochila no chão e se sentou na grama. Deu uma mordida na maçã e a levou aos lábios de Link. Ele segurou a mão dela, mordeu a fruta e a beijou. O silêncio da floresta apenas era quebrado pelo canto dos pássaros ao longe e o zumbir dos insetos.  
Ianiel largou a maçã para poder abraçar Link enquanto o beijava. E o beijo ia se tornando cada vez mais ardente uma vez que o fogo oculto dentro de cada um deles ia se acendendo e tomando intensidade.  
   Link pressionava levemente o corpo dela para que se deitasse no chão da floresta coberto de relva e folhas secas que caíam das árvores. Tocava-a com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se fosse feita da mais fina porcelana. Ele traçou um caminho de beijos seguindo a linha de seu maxilar até sua orelha.  
- Eu te amo, Ianiel - ele sussurrou, seus lábios quase tocando a orelha redonda dela que ele tanto adorava. Ela, por sua vez, tinha algum fascínio pelas orelhas pontudas de Link.  
De súbito se ouviu um grito carregado de dor e angústia vindo do coração do Lost Woods. Ianiel sabia que não havia viva alma na floresta exceto por ela e Link. Livrou seus lábios dos dele com certo esforço.  
- Link, o que foi isso?  
- Ignore - ele disse, voltando a atenção para o pescoço e os ombros dela  
Ianiel segurou a cabeça de Link entre suas mãos e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.  
- Alguém está em perigo e eu não posso ignorar! - disse num tom calmo porém áspero  
Link saiu de cima dela e se levantou. Ela estava certa: alguém estava em perigo e não se podia ignorar. E, além do mais, a água fria já havia sido jogada sobre a fogueira, não adiantava continuar.  
Os dois pegaram suas coisas e seguiram a direção do grito até uma clareira onde havia um pequeno tanque natural de água. No fundo deste tanque havia um portal semelhante ao que Ianiel atravessou, mas que levava à cachoeira na entrada do Zora's Domain e não estava congelado.  
- Foi daqui que veio o grito - disse Ianiel  
- Mas aqui não há ninguém - continuou Link  
Ao ouvir um arbusto se mexer, Link desembainhou a Master Sword e virou-se para ver o que provocou o som num único movimento. O que viu foi um rapaz de cabelos negros, mais ou menos da sua idade, que usava apenas uma bermuda parecida com as calças que Ianiel usava na primeira vez que se viram, a diferença é que tinha menos bolsos e era florida.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Infelizmente, The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Apenas Ianiel, Jonathan e as lendas sobre os humanos são de minha criação.  
  
Ei, que tal um review? É só clicar no botão ali em baixo! Vocês não imaginam como é bom ver opiniões positivas sobre seus trabalhos! 


	3. Não quero lutar de novo

Outro capítulo comprido! Ando me empolgando bastante. Mas acho que estou deixando a Zelda muito malvada. Bem, deixem reviews sobre o que vocês acham.  
  
Lembrando que em O Segundo Mundo, Link tem 17 anos e Ianiel 16. Caminhos a Hyrule começa 5 anos e seis meses depois do fim de OSM portanto, Link tem 22 anos e Ianiel, 21. Então, não pensem que ainda são aqueles adolescentes, apesar de os dois ainda se sentirem como crianças de vez em quando.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Fez um sinal para que Ianiel não se aproximasse e segurou a Master Sword na direção do rapaz, pronto para atacar a qualquer instante. Link reparou que o estranho tinha orelhas redondas como as de Ianiel e das Gerudo. Mas não poderia ser um gerudo pois o único homem gerudo é o rei, e o rei ainda tinha quatro anos de idade.  
- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou  
- Por favor não me mate! Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, eu... - dizia o estranho, nervoso, quando Ianiel o interrompeu  
- Espere, Link! Não ataque! - ela disse, se aproximando do rapaz para poder observá-lo melhor  
- E por que não, Ianiel? - disse ele, se virando para encará-la  
- Ele parece ser um humano! E do jeit...  
- Ianiel? - disse o estranho - Você disse Ianiel?  
- Jonathan? - disse ela, perplexa  
Ianiel sorriu. O estranho era Jonathan, seu melhor amigo na Terra.  
- Espere um pouco, vocês se conhecem??  
- Link, este é Jonathan. Ele era meu melhor amigo no Segundo Mundo. Jonathan, este é Link.  
- Muito prazer. - disse Link guardando a Master Sword de volta na bainha  
- Poderiam me dizer onde eu estou? Não sei o que aconteceu, eu estava na praia quando encontrei uma caverna num rochedo e mergulhei para ver o que tinha lá. Vim parar aqui. - dizia Jonathan  
Ianiel e Link se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. A última vez que um portal se abriu foi quando Ianiel atravessou, há menos de um ano. Como Jonathan teria conseguido passar se o portal só se abriria novamente daqui a cinco anos?  
- Onde está aquele livro que conseguimos para Zelda? - perguntou Ianiel  
- Está com ela, no Hyrule Castle. - respondeu Link  
- Acho que ele nos vai ser útil mais uma vez.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? - Jonathan não estava entendendo nada  
  
Os três foram para a casa de Link e Ianiel. Decidiram ir até o Hyrule Castle na manhã seguinte para pedir ajuda a Zelda. Jonathan continuava sem entender muita coisa, mas estava começando a se acostumar com os rpgistas orelhudos.  
Depois do jantar, Ianiel improvisou uma cama para Jonathan no sofá enquanto ela e Link dormiram em seu quarto. Digo, tentaram dormir. Ianiel esperava, esperava, esperava, mas o sono não vinha. Virou-se e viu os olhos de Link brilhando na escuridão.  
- Pensei que estivesse dormindo - ela disse em voz baixa  
- Não consigo. Ninguém no Segundo Mundo é capaz de abrir um portal com magia, é?  
Ianiel balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentou-se abraçando os joelhos. Link continuou:  
- Então como poderia o seu amigo ter atravessado, sendo que o portal só abriria de novo daqui a quatro anos e meio? Será que alguém daqui abriu o portal?  
- Quem iria abrir o portal para trazer uma pessoa de lá que nem sabe como veio pra cá?  
- Algum seguidor de Ganondorf querendo vingança. Todos em Hyrule sabem que você veio da Terra e que nós destruímos Ganondorf. Esse capanga de Ganon pode ter descoberto também sobre o livro e o roubou de Zelda, abrindo o portal para trazer mais gente e formar um exército para retomar Hyrule.  
- Mais de cinco anos depois da morte de Ganon? - Ianiel se recusava a acreditar que uma nova guerra poderia estar para começar - Se alguém quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito antes.  
Link assentiu. Ianiel apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro nu e ele a abraçou pela cintura.  
- Link - ela chamou seu nome num tom baixo, quase um sussurro - Eu não quero lutar de novo.  
- Nem eu, Iani. - ele disse no mesmo tom, em seguida beijando a testa dela - Nem eu.  
  
Zelda estava em seu gabinete assinando alguns papéis sobre uma possível aliança de Hyrule com Labrynna e Holodrum.  
Ganondorf traíra seu pai, o Rei de Hyrule, e o matara assim que conseguiu entrar no Sacred Realm. Quando as coisas voltaram ao normal e o Hyrule Castle foi reconstruído, Zelda assumiu o poder, tornando-se a Rainha. Sua coroação ocorreu pouco menos de um ano depois que Ianiel voltou para casa. Link não compareceu.  
Hyrule nunca mais teve um rei, pois Zelda amava Link e jurou a si mesma que nunca casaria-se com outro homem que não fosse ele. Porém Ianiel apareceu e arruinou tudo o que Zelda havia sonhado e planejado para Link e si própria.  
A Rainha largou os papéis sobre a mesa e foi até a estante. De lá tirou um livro grosso com capa de couro marrom e dizeres em dourado. "O Segundo Mundo", pensou, folheando as páginas do livro que ajudou aquela humana desgraçada a - graças às deusas - ir embora de Hyrule, "Está mais para O Maldito Mundo". E atirou o livro sobre a mesa. O peso contra o tampo de madeira provocou um baque estrondoso, que a impediu de ouvir as batidas na porta.  
- Vossa Majestade - disse o guarda - Link deseja vê-la. Ele disse que é urgente.  
- Diga a ele que o receberei aqui mesmo - Zelda sorriu e escondeu o livro numa das gavetas abaixo da mesa  
Instantes depois, o mesmo guarda abriu a porta e Link entrou. Seguido por Ianiel e Jonathan. "Alguém precisa me lembrar de despedir esses incompetentes", pensou Zelda, se referindo à Guarda Real. Quando o guarda disse que "Link desejava vê-la", ela achou que fosse apenas Link, e não Link e sua comitiva. Mas, de qualquer jeito, cumprimentou os três.  
- O guarda disse que era urgente. O que é?  
- Bem, Zelda, este é Jonathan - disse Link, apontando para ele  
- Sim, e daí?  
- Ele veio do Segundo Mundo. O portal se abriu ontem.  
- Mas como? - Zelda não esperava isso. Não sabia ao certo o que esperava que fosse assim tão urgente, mas certamente não isso - Como, se não faz nem um ano que ela voltou?  
Apontou para Ianiel.  
- É o que queremos saber - respondeu Link - O Livro ainda está com você?  
- Está - disse ela, abrindo a gaveta e tirando o Livro lá de dentro. Entregou-o a Link  
Ele o folheou com uma sombra de preocupação encobrindo seu rosto. Ianiel via as figuras e lia o que conseguia - ainda não havia dominado totalmente a escrita hylian, apesar de Link ter lhe ensinado bastante coisa - por cima de seu ombro.  
Na mesma página que continha o feitiço para abrir o portal, Link viu uma nota de rodapé que passara despercebida da última vez em que o livro fora usado. Dizia que, quando o feitiço era usado, não apenas um portal se abria por certo tempo, mas sim todos eles. Todos: o do Lake Hylia, o da cachoeira na entrada do Zora's Domain, o do Lost Woods e até mesmo o portal congelado do Zora's Domain.  
Ele leu a nota em voz alta.  
- Droga! Ninguém prestou atenção nisso! - disse Zelda  
- Como podemos ter certeza de que ninguém mais atravessou? - indagou Link  
- Não podemos - disse Zelda, baixando o olhar para a mesa  
Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Todos estavam envolvidos em seus próprios pensamentos, suas próprias deduções sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Já tinham uma possibilidade: alguém mais pode ter atravessado. Jonathan permanecia quieto e sem se mover, seus longos cabelos negros lhe caindo sobre os olhos. Quando uma brisa gelada e silenciosa atravessou o aposento, Ianiel falou:  
- E se alguém que possui o poder de abrir o portal foi para lá ao mesmo tempo que eu e agora reabriu o portal, digo, os portais?  
- Não seria possível. - corrigiu Link, apontando-a um trecho do livro que dizia que apenas os membros da Família Real podem abrir o portal - A não ser que Zelda tenha ido com você.  
Deu uma risadinha nervosa.  
- Na verdade, qualquer um próximo o bastante da Família Real poderia abrir o portal - disse Zelda, olhando nos olhos dele - Até mesmo você, Link, se tivesse bastante conhecimento em magia.  
E era verdade. Link lembrou-se de como havia entrado em todos os lugares em que nunca poderia entrar se fosse uma pessoa normal, apenas usando a Zelda's Lullaby, canção que aprendera com Impa.  
- Então, se não foi Zelda e não foi Link - disse Ianiel, pausadamente - Quem atravessou?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Infelizmente, The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Apenas Ianiel, Jonathan e as lendas sobre os humanos são de minha criação.  
  
Ei, que tal um review? É só clicar no botão ali em baixo! Vocês não imaginam como é bom ver opiniões positivas sobre seus trabalhos! 


	4. Meu maldito melhor amigo

Esse demorou mas saiu! Que guardas burros, não? Ah, sim, tudo que estava em itálico no Word, aqui tive que trocar por _estes tracinhos_ então, já sabem, tudo que estiver entre os _sublinhados_ é itálico.  
  
Lembrando que em O Segundo Mundo, Link tem 17 anos e Ianiel 16. Caminhos a Hyrule começa 5 anos e seis meses depois do fim de OSM portanto, Link tem 22 anos e Ianiel, 21. Então, não pensem que ainda são aqueles adolescentes, apesar de os dois ainda se sentirem como crianças de vez em quando.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Zelda abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um guarda abriu a porta.  
- Vossa Majestade! Um dos criados sofreu um grave acidente com uma Bomb Flower! - disse ele, desesperado  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou Zelda, revirando os olhos - Pelo menos já chamaram um médico?  
- Não, Majestade.  
- E por que não?  
- Porque não nos foi ordenado.  
Zelda colocou a mão na testa, como se tentasse espantar uma dor de cabeça. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender como esses guardas podiam ser tão burros. Levantou-se e bateu as mãos no tampo da mesa.  
- Pois _eu_ estou ordenando! - disse, apontando bruscamente um dedo em direção à porta - Chamem um médico, uma fada, até o velho cientista do Lake Hylia se quiserem, mas cuidem daquele criado!  
O guarda saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- Perdoem a idiotice de meus empregados. - disse Zelda, se sentando - Estão agindo assim desde que o Chefe da Guarda desapareceu.  
O Chefe da Guarda Real era um dos poucos sheikahs restantes. Essa raça fundou a a Kakariko Village e serviu à Família Real de Hyrule durante vários anos. Mas hoje os sheikahs estão desaparecendo. Os únicos sheikahs que Zelda conhecia eram Impa, sua babá, e Keno, o Chefe da Guarda.  
Keno era um homem culto e inteligente mas preferiu carregar uma espada e um escudo a carregar um cetro e um grimório. Mais ou menos quando Ianiel voltou para o Segundo Mundo, Keno desapareceu misteriosamente durante uma missão. Ninguém o viu nos últimos cinco anos.  
Ianiel, que folheava o livrou, ficou de pé e leu:  
- Certos feitiços para... O que está escrito aqui? Ah, sim! Certos feitiços para abrir portais só... podem ser desfeitos pela pessoa que os efetuou. Se essa pessoa morrer, o feitiço será... imediatamente... quebrado.  
Ianiel ainda não conhecia muitas das palavras hylians mas, graças a Link, em pouco tempo ela poderá ler e escrever como qualquer pessoa nascida em Hyrule.  
- Isso significa que temos de matar quem abriu os portais. - disse Link  
- Ou forçá-lo a desfazer o feitiço - disse Ianiel  
- Mas primeiro temos que descobrir quem devemos matar e/ou forçar a desfazer o feitiço.  
Nenhum dos quatro fazia a mínima idéia de quem teria atravessado e reaberto os portais, muito menos Jonathan. Este não disse sequer uma palavra durante a discussão. Nem poderia, afinal, estava tão perdido quanto um dos Poes que vagam pelo Hyrule Field.  
Enfim decidiram voltar a conversar sobre o assunto quando tiverem mais pistas.  
  
Eles voltavam para casa, Link montado em Epona e Ianiel e Jonathan em Sebyl. Foi quando Link avistou um zora, um ser parecido com o que Ianiel chamaria de homem-peixe, no fosso do Hyrule Castle Town. Ele estranhou a atitude daquele ser, sendo que os zoras raramente saíam do Zora's Domain ou do Lake Hylia.  
Link puxou as rédeas de Epona e a égua relinchou e parou próxima ao zora. Ianiel fez o mesmo com Sebyl.  
- Há alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Link ao homem-peixe, que parecia assustado com algo  
- Sim, sim, há algo errado! Há um de vocês sob o gelo! Sob o gelo, sim, sim!  
Os três desmontaram e seguiram o pequeno zora até o Zora's Domain.   
Lá havia duas cachoeiras: uma que funcionava como um portão de entrada, diminuindo o fluxo para quem podia passar, e outra já dentro do Zora's Domain, que era a fonte que enchia o pequeno lago, sendo que a água que vinha do Zora's Fountain passava pela câmara do Rei e então despencava na cachoeira. Isso, é claro, há sete anos. Hoje toda aquela água estava congelada graças a uma maldição de Ganondorf. Sheik - que não passava de Zelda disfarçada - havia dito a Link que a água iria eventualmente derreter, mas ainda havia uma grossa camada de gelo na superfície.  
Era em frente à segunda cachoeira, a que vinha do Zora's Fountain, que havia um portal que originalmente deveria levar ao portal do Lake Hylia, o mesmo pelo qual Ianiel atravessou.  
O zora os guiou por sobre o gelo até onde se podia ver uma mancha escura na água. Os três se ajoelharam, tentando enxergar através do gelo. Quando Ianiel conseguiu ver o que era, soltou uma exclamação e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Link. Jonathan fez o sinal da cruz.  
Havia um homem negro morto sob o gelo. O frio da água congelou sua expressão de horror enquanto tentava desesperadamente quebrar a superfície gelada e morria afogado.  
- Por favor, tirem-no daqui, sim? Tirem-no daqui, fariam este favor?  
Link pegou o Megathon Hammer, um enorme martelo de aço, e bateu no gelo com toda a força que tinha. Uma pequena área rachou, nada que outra boa martelada não quebrasse. Então, batendo mais uma vez, Link conseguiu quebrar uma abertura no gelo grande o bastante para que ele conseguisse entrar e resgatar o defunto. Não gostou nem um pouco de ter que tocar aquelas células mortas.  
Disse ao zora para darem a ele um enterro decente e então ele, Ianiel e Jonathan voltaram para onde deixaram os cavalos.  
- Link, nós _precisamos_ botar um fim nisso! - disse Ianiel, enquanto caminhavam às margens do Zora's River, rio que ficava no caminho até Zora's Domain  
- Já há inocentes morrendo! - disse Jonathan  
- Mas não podemos fazer nada enquanto não soubermos quem é o desgraçado que está mandando toda essa gente pra cá. - disse Link  
Os outros dois assentiram em silêncio. Alcançaram os cavalos e foram galopando até a entrada do Lost Woods, de onde fizeram o caminho até em casa a pé.   
  
Ianiel jogou sua mochila sobre o sofá quando entrou.  
- Vou colher alguns cogumelos na floresta, para o jantar - disse Link, segurando a mão dela - Quer vir comigo?  
- Acho que vou ficar desta vez - ela disse - Preciso terminar de desenhar uma roupa.  
Ela se sentou em frente à sua mesa de trabalho.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Não demore! - disse Ianiel quando Link abriu a porta para sair  
- Não vou demorar.  
Ianiel foi até ele e o beijou. "Eu te amo", seus lábios disseram sem que nenhum som saísse de sua boca. Link sorriu e fechou a porta.  
Ianiel se sentou em frente à mesa onde estavam esparramados seus projetos, seus desenhos e pedaços de tecido. Ela descobriu que gostava de criar roupas, mas não necessariamente costurar. Ainda usava sua última criação: a saia de brim azul, a blusa vermelha de mangas compridas e a blusa de couro. Agora estava desenhando um blusão para o inverno. Os dias em Hyrule estavam começando a ficar mais frios que o usual. Ela imaginou que, assim como na Terra, ali houvesse quatro estações ou algo parecido.  
Porém, desenhar era a última coisa em que ela estava concentrada. Pensava no Segundo Mundo, pensava no negão sepultado pelo gelo, pensava em quem, quem diabos estaria por trás disso. Percebeu que não iria conseguir desenhar hoje. Foi até o quintal da pequena casa, onde havia uma rede feita por ela mesma.  
Jonathan estava lá, sentado na grama, decerto observando o entardecer em Hyrule. Ela se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Ianiel, porque veio para cá? - ele perguntou, após alguns minutos de silêncio - Porque abandonou a turma? Ninguém sabia onde você estava, a gente perguntava pros seus pais e eles não respondiam nada.  
- A primeira vez que estive aqui, vim como você. Fiquei curiosa sobre uma caverna lá no rio, lembra do rio? Lá onde a gente ia com a turma nos domingos. Entrei na caverna e vim parar aqui.  
Jonathan apenas a observava. Sempre achara a amiga bonita, mas agora ela parecia brilhar. Imaginou que a felicidade havia feito aquilo a ela. O vento do fim de tarde balançava as franjas curtas do cabelo dela, agora não mais violeta como era nos tempos da escola, dos mergulhos no rio todas as semanas, mas castanho-escuro, a cor natural.  
- E foi aí que eu conheci Link - continuou Ianiel - E ele me ajudou a voltar pra lá.  
- Então você não estava visitando seus avós naquelas três semanas! Estava aqui! Porque mentiu pra nós?  
- Acha que alguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que estive em outro mundo?  
- Mas então porque voltou pra cá? - perguntou Jonathan - Foi por causa _dele_, não foi?  
- Por causa do Link? Foi. - os olhos de Ianiel brilharam  
- Como pôde abandonar família e amigos por um simples ficante?  
- Primeiro, Link não é um simples ficante. Eu o amo. Lembra daquela época em que eu chorava escondida de vocês mas não enganava ninguém?  
Jonathan concordou com a cabeça.  
- Eu não agüentava mais. Precisava ver o Link! - Ianiel continuou - Quando você amar de verdade uma pessoa, vai entender.  
- Eu já amo.  
   De repente ela sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus. Imediatamente, como um reflexo, ela o empurrou. Mas era tarde demais.  
Link havia chegado em casa e procurado por Ianiel. Como não a encontrou, imaginou que ela estaria no quintal, então foi até lá. Quando viu aquela cena, na mesma hora deu as costas àquilo. Se assistisse a mais um segundo daquele show de horrores provavelmente seu coração iria explodir. Por isso, não viu Ianiel empurrar Jonathan para longe e lhe dar um tapa no rosto que o fez sangrar pela boca.  
- Link! - gritou Ianiel, correndo atrás dele - Link! Espere!  
Mas ele parecia não ouvi-la. Não se virou para encara-la, não lhe respondeu. Apenas disse friamente:  
- Eu pensei que você me amasse, Ianiel.  
Foi para isso que você veio, Jonathan?, pensou Ianiel, Para me afastar da pessoa que eu amo? Não pôde deixar de se sentir culpada, apesar de, no fundo, saber que Jonathan havia causado tudo aquilo. Lamentava não ter ido colher cogumelos com Link, lamentava ter ficado na maldita casa com aquele maldito humano que um dia fora - Fora. Não é mais - seu maldito melhor amigo.  
- Link, eu não queria! Foi Jonathan quem... Link! Olhe para mim enquanto estou falando com você! - ela levantou a voz na última frase  
Link ainda não olhava para ela.  
- Ianiel, por favor - disse ele, sem sequer elevar o tom de voz - Saia da minha casa.  
- Link... - disse ela, perdendo a voz  
E então, pela primeira vez desde o incidente no quintal, ele olhou para ela. Olhou nos olhos dela. Era o olhar mais frio que Ianiel já vira nos olhos azuis de Link.  
- Eu não preciso de quem trai o meu amor.  
Agora a raiva finalmente a atingira. Quem trai o meu amor? Ela nunca, desde que conhecera Link, sequer pensara em trair seu amor!  
- Pois eu - disse ela, rispidamente, enquanto pegava a mochila jogada no sofá e a pendurava nas costas - não preciso de quem _não acredita_ no meu amor.  
E saiu, batendo a porta.  
Link jogou-se no sofá e tampou o rosto com as mãos para esconder as lágrimas, provavelmente de si mesmo.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Infelizmente, The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Apenas Ianiel, outros personagens e as lendas sobre os humanos são de minha criação.  
  
Ei, que tal um review? É só clicar no botão ali em baixo! Vocês não imaginam como é bom ver opiniões positivas sobre seus trabalhos! 


	5. Ianiel

Cpitulo 5! A dor pelo ponto de vista de Ianiel. Ficou comprido, para variar.  
Aahh que coisa triste, acho que vou chorar também ;_;  
---------------------------------------  
  
Montei em meu cavalo e o fiz correr, correr para longe, o mais depressa que o pobre Sebyl podia agüentar. O vento batia em meu rosto, secando as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos sem cessar. Agora que aparentemente não havia ninguém para me ver chorar e me taxar de fraca, podia deixá-las correr livremente.  
"Por que, deusas, por quê?", eu me perguntava. Eu estava tão feliz, porque as coisas tinham que começar a dar errado? Primeiro a desordem dos portais e agora isso? Era mais do que eu podia suportar.  
Nuvens escuras se aglomeravam sobre Hyrule. Uma forte tempestade estava para começar. E eu sem lugar para me esconder da chuva. Este pensamento me lembrou Link. Sempre que o tempo ficava feio, eu não precisava me preocupar pois sabia que tinha Link para me servir de abrigo. E pensar que tudo isso acabou e que pode nunca mais recomeçar só serviu para trazer mais lágrimas a meus olhos. Ao menos a garoa que caía ajudava a escondê-las.  
Estava com frio, a mochila em minhas costas parecia estar mais pesada. Precisava descansar, mas onde? Fui vergonhosamente expulsa de casa e agora vagava pelo Hyrule Field.  
E então lembrei de minhas amigas gerudo. As únicas que aceitariam me acolher. Não conheço nenhum zora, muito menos algum goron, não tenho tanta afinidade com os kokiri, e Zelda me odeia por causa de Link.  
Um arrepio seguiu este pensamento. Afinal, agora que Link acha que eu não o amo mais, pode querer procurar Zelda, um ombro amigo para chorar, e então ela passa a ser muito mais do que a Rainha de Hyrule para ele.  
Galopando Sebyl, encharcada pela água da chuva que agora caía forte, cruzei a ponte em Gerudo Valley e cheguei a Gerudo's Fortress. Lá, minha amiga Nyla me cedeu um quarto vazio na fortaleza e um lugar para Sebyl na estrebaria.  
O quarto era simples, havia apenas uma cama de madeira com um colchão fino e uma pequena mesa à direita da porta. Deixei minha mochila sobre aquela mesa e deitei-me de bruços na cama, deixando escorrer as últimas lágrimas que ainda ameaçavam cair.  
Link foi a pessoa que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. Eu custava a acreditar que tudo iria acabar daquela maneira, com todo aquele sofrimento e aquela dor. E me doía ainda mais pensar que eu havia perdido meu amado e meu melhor amigo no mesmo dia.  
- Você está morto, ouviu, Jonathan? MORTO! - eu disse para o nada  
À noite, depois do jantar no refeitório da fortaleza, Nabooru veio me visitar. Ela disse que Nyla havia lhe contado sobre minha chegada e então viera me ver. Contei-lhe o ocorrido, desde a chegada de Jonathan.  
- Mesmo com o fim de Ganondorf, Hyrule ainda passa por tempos difíceis. - disse ela, apreensiva - Parece uma maldição, não é?  
- Não tem mesmo nenhuma idéia de quem teria atravessado para lá?  
- Nenhuma gerudo desapareceu nesse meio tempo, tenho certeza.  
Então um pensamento  
  
("estão agindo assim desde que o chefe da guarda desapareceu")  
  
subitamente me atingiu. Zelda não havia dito algo sobre alguém que havia desaparecido? Sim, ela dissera que Keno havia desaparecido! Porque não havia percebido na hora em que ela disse aquilo?  
- Já sei! - eu disse - Zelda uma vez disse que o Chefe da Guarda Real havia desaparecido! Acha que ele pode ter aberto os portais?  
- Sim, pode ter sido ele! Mas nunca vamos saber se ficarmos aqui, esperando a resposta cair em nossas mãos.  
Era ele. Era Keno quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo, eu tinha certeza! Tudo fazia sentido: ele sumira misteriosamente de Hyrule, era uma pessoa muito próxima à Família Real, o que o permitia usar o feitiço, e era um homem inteligente, diferente do resto dos guardas, totalmente capaz de efetuar um feitiço complicado como aquele.  
Como dizia o Livro, se quem lançou o feitiço morrer, o feitiço se quebra. Então talvez eu devesse atravessar de volta e matar Keno. Um traidor  
  
("eu não preciso de quem trai o meu amor")  
  
como ele não merece viver. Porém, se o feitiço se quebrar, eu não teria como voltar. Mas não faria a menor diferença. Agora que não tenho mais Link, não há razão para ficar.  
- Nabooru, eu vou voltar. - eu disse - Vou matar Keno e acabar com tudo isso.  
Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Parecia entender o por quê de minha decisão. Não era à toa que Nabooru era a Spirit Sage.  
Ela me disse para descansar e saiu. Eu deitei na cama e puxei as cobertas rudimentares sobre meu corpo. Ainda chovia forte, eu estava com frio. Eu sabia que precisava dormir, descansar meu corpo e espírito, mas essa era a única coisa que não conseguia fazer no momento. E a imagem de Link me perseguia como uma sombra. As lembranças do que passamos juntos, do nosso primeiro beijo - depois de Ganondorf ter quase me matado, veja que romântico!  
Acabei pegando no sono. Se sonhei alguma coisa, não me lembrei quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Comi alguma coisa e fui até a estrebaria pegar Sebyl para irmos logo embora dali. Foi quando Nabooru apareceu.  
- Que bom que ainda não saiu - ela disse  
Eu assenti em silêncio.  
- Bem, se vai lutar contra alguém, acho que vai precisar disto.  
E me entregou uma espada de fabricação Gerudo. Não curvada, como a maioria das espadas que as ladras usavam, mas uma espada reta, uma espada normal. Eu consegui lutar usando a espada curvada que ela me emprestara da última vez, mas sempre preferi as espadas retas.  
- Obrigada - eu disse, prendendo na cintura o cinto com a bainha - Acho que vou mesmo precisar.  
Montei em Sebyl e saí do Gerudo Valley.  
  
----------------------------------  
Os personagens de The Legend of Zelda não pertencem a mim. Menos o Link! ELE É SÓ MEU!! MWA-HA-HA-HA  
  
estou implorando de joelhos por suas reviews, é tõa fácil, basta clicar naquele botãozinho ali em baixo! 


	6. Link

Agora é a vez de Link mostrar como se sente. Também triste e também não acontece muita coisa. Os próximos capítulos terão mais ação, prometo!  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Estava deitado na cama, na solidão daquele quarto escuro, ouvindo o barulho da chuva, o único som que se ouvia na casa além de meus soluços. Jonathan, que era estúpido mas nem tanto, logo tratara de fugir. Um ato muito inteligente da parte dele, se eu o visse agora seria capaz de matar o desgraçado. O tal humano deve estar até agora perdido no Lost Woods.  
E este tal humano acabou sendo mais que o melhor amigo de Ianiel. Eu ainda custava a acreditar que ela havia mentido para mim.  
Navi sobrevoava minha cabeça gritando coisas com sua vozinha miúda.  
- Navi, quer ficar quieta? - disse eu, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.  
Seu brilho diminuiu um pouco e ela se aquietou, voando em círculos vagarosamente.  
E Ianiel'aki* continuava a assombrar meus pensamentos. Seu rosto sorria em minha mente. Aquele sorriso que ela conseguia carregar mesmo quando até as deusas pareciam chorar, o mesmo sorriso que fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha quando a vi novamente cinco anos depois.  
Pensar nisso só me fez derramar mais lágrimas. Não conseguia me lembrar a última vez que havia chorado. Mesmo nos cinco anos em que ficara longe de Ianiel, sabia que ela apenas não estava aqui fisicamente. Seu coração continuava comigo, assim como o meu continuava com ela.Mas agora era diferente. Nossos corações estavam a uma distância ainda maior que a que há entre dois mundos. Uma distância que eu não conseguiria suportar por muito tempo.  
A chuva escorria pela janela do nosso quarto - que agora era apenas meu -, as gotas pesadas de água formando trilhas irregulares no vidro.  
Virei-me para o lado onde ela costumava dormir. O lençol estava frio e seu travesseiro não estava amassado pelo uso. Eu imaginava o que Ianiel estaria fazendo agora. Estaria tão preocupada quanto eu? Estaria com Jonathan?  
- Navi, o que eu faço? - eu, disse quase começando a chorar de novo  
- Você a expulsa de casa e agora fica aí, chorando!  
- E você deveria estar me ajudando!  
- Acho que a melhor pessoa para te ajudar não sou eu, mas Saria. Afinal, ela é sua melhor amiga.  
Navi tinha razão. Sentei-me na cama, com os pés no chão, e peguei minha ocarina sobre a cabeceira. Toquei a Saria's Song, canção que eu e Saria usamos para nos comunicar desde que eu deixei a Kokiri Forest, doze anos atrás.  
- Link - ouvi a voz sonolenta de Saria em minha mente - O que quer a essa hora?  
Contei tudo a ela.  
- Link, eu não acho que depois de tudo o que ela fez, quer dizer, deixar os pais, os amigos, - Jonathan, pensei. Saria continuou: - o mundo dela, tudo isso por você, para chegar aqui e de repente não te amar mais!  
A explicação dela fazia sentido. Então, uma idéia me ocorreu. Se ela amasse Jonathan, não teria voltado, teria ficado lá com ele.   
- Oh, como eu sou imbecil! - eu disse - Agora ela deve estar me odiando, tudo porquê eu fui precipitado!  
- Não a deixe escapar, Link - ouvi Saria dizer - A sua felicidade pode ir junto.  
Ela se despediu e sua voz se evaporou.  
E meu ódio por Jonathan crescia a cada minuto. Agora eu podia me lembrar de algo  
  
("eu não queria foi jonathan quem")  
  
em que, tomado pelo ódio, não havia prestado atenção antes. Ianiel tentara explicar-se mas eu não havia lhe dado ouvidos, eu havia sido egoísta em pensar que a dor atingira apenas a mim. Ela certamente diria que Jonathan a havia forçado àquilo.  
Mas não adiantava remoer aquela cena, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava ir atrás de Ianiel'aki*, não deixá-la escapar, como dissera Saria.  
E, ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava fazer algo sobre os portais. E rápido. A situação estava saindo do controle, logo Hyrule inteira estará povoada de humanos! Sem contar que a briga com Ianiel havia, de algum modo, sido causada pela desordem dos portais de teletransporte.  
Então, um pensamento cruzou minha mente como uma flecha. E se ela quiser voltar? A flecha atingiu o lado esquerdo de meu peito. Eu não seria capaz de suportar novamente essa distância, que dessa vez iria parecer muito maior.  
Um trovão ecoou sobre Hyrule enquanto eu me levantava da cama e me vestia. Imaginei que, se eu fosse até o Segundo Mundo e matasse quem quer que estivesse mantendo os portais abertos, estes se fechariam, não deixando Ianiel voltar. Mas e se eu ficasse preso lá?  
  
("qualquer um próximo o bastante da familia real poderia abrir os portais até mesmo você link")  
  
Zelda havia dito que até mesmo eu poderia abrir os portais se tivesse algum conhecimento em magia. E eu _tenho_ esse conhecimento. Posso lançar as magias que as Great Fairies me ensinaram. Talvez eu não tenha dificuldade para abrir o portal. Ou talvez tenha. De um jeito ou de outro, não custa tentar.  
Amanhecia quando deixei o Lost Woods e montei Epona.  
------------  
*-aki: sufixo usado entre pessoas que se amam, na linguagem hylian (N.A.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Eu não possuo os personagens de Zelda, eles apenas limpam meus sapatos aos domingos :D  
  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!  
Vou traduzir esse troço pro inglês pra ver se alguém lá na gringa comenta ¬¬ 


End file.
